Just one more miracle
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: John quiere un milagro, un niño un deseo… aún así, al final sabe que el destino habla y que tienen que reunirse. De una forma u otra, Sherlock siempre cumplirá milagros y deseos.


Declaración: Sherlock no es mío, es de Mofftiss… y Hamish es una creación cool de los fans… I love you, fans…

Summary: John quiere un milagro, un niño un deseo… aún así, al final sabe que el destino habla y que tienen que reunirse. De una forma u otra, Sherlock siempre cumplirá milagros y deseos.

Advertencias: Post- The fall. Angst.

Nota: Esto es un regalo de Sonia, mi ndugu, que quiso angst para Navidad… y se lo dí.

Espero que lloren tanto como ella… sus lágrimas, son mi lubricante para los próximos Johnlocks… Amo a mis lectores… 3 3 3 Dedicada, esta versión, a mi partner Jawn.

**Just one miracle. **

"And if we should die tonight,  
We should all die together…"  
Ed Sheeran- I see fire.

Solo habían pasado dos meses desde la caída y el sentimiento de dolor era el mismo. El vacío en el pecho, la esperanza de llegar a casa y encontrarlo en su sofá favorito, envuelto en solo una sábana o simplemente en su bata azul, con su rostro concentrado borrando información inútil o pensando en algún caso o solo durmiendo el poco tiempo que le dedicaba al descanso.

Y cada vez que llegaba a casa y veía el vacío, el hoyo en su pecho se ampliaba y sus ojos picaban y luchaba con fuerzas para no quebrarse allí mismo, en el medio de la sala de estar, como esa primera vez.

_-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Mycroft con su tono de voz, casi siempre inexpresivo, bañado de una leve preocupación. _

_John no lo había mirado, pues si veía esos ojos tan familiares, moriría allí mismo. _

_-Quiero estar solo.- susurró y el mayor de los Holmes asintió y se fue en silencio, dejando al rubio cenizo solo, contemplando el sofá, que tenía la sábana favorita de Sherlock. Su violín, su bata en el suelo, sus guantes de trabajo… Se sentía el olor a químicos y a Sherlock en todo el lugar y se estaba volviendo loco. Con pasos dudosos, se acercó al sofá y tomó la sábana y la llevó contra su rostro, para oler la esencia de él.- un milagro…-susurró a la tela, con los ojos cerrados, luchando contra el torrente de lágrimas que quería llegar y salir y derramarse por sus mejillas c como cascadas silenciosas del dolor más ruidoso que jamás había sentido.- tienes que estar vivo… un solo milagro, Sherlock, por nosotros, por mi… por Hamish… uno solo…-el niño de ojos azules estaba con la señora Hudson, listo para entregárselo cuando se haya compuesto.- por Hamish, hazlo por tu hijo… ¡hijo de puta! ¡EGOÍSTA!-gritó a la sábana como si fuese el disfraz de su fantasma.- ¡NO PENSASTE EN ÉL! ¡NO PENSASTE EN NADIE MÁS QUE EN TI MISMO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡Oh, Dios… te odio….-su voz se quebró y en cámara lenta, cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró abrazado a la sábana como el único recuerdo sólido de lo que había sido la persona más importante en su mundo. _

En el sofá, con el rostro inexpresivo, y hamacando un vaso de whisky en la mano, mientras escuchaba el acelerado ruido de Londres a su alrededor, todo parecía tan lejano… como un eco. Como una pesadilla.

-¿Papá?-la voz suave de Hamish le hizo saltar en su lugar. Cuando se giró, vio al pelinegro que lo miraba con ojos preocupados, sus rizos fuera de lugar y su pijama negro que contrastaba contra su piel de alabastro. -¿Estás bien?

John forzó una sonrisa para el niño de ocho años y lo abrazó con fuerzas. La única prueba viva y con alma de que Sherlock Holmes no había sido un sueño.

-Estoy bien ahora.-le dijo luego de depositar un beso sobre sus rizos que olían a miel y galletas.- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Hamish? Mañana tienes colegio…

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre su papá.

-¿Puedo no ir? Es viernes y la semana entrante tenemos las vacaciones de Navidad.-le dijo el niño y John tuvo que reír un poco. Hamish era brillante, pero perezoso para despertarse en las mañanas como su padre biológico.

-No, Hamish, ya tuviste demasiadas ausencias este año.-dijo y se arrepintió, porque las palabras que salieron de la boca del niño fueron automáticas.

-No podía ir al colegio pensando que mi papá podría no estar cuando volviese.-su voz se volvió algo fría, demostrando su genética y el carácter heredado de su padre.

-Hijo…-comenzó, pero la voz del niño le interrumpió.

-¿Crees que si le pido a Santa… crees que si le pido a Santa que traiga de vuelta a Padre lo hará?-preguntó con un tono suave y esperanzado.- no pediré nada más nunca, papá, dejaré de pedir cosas por siempre y tendremos a padre de vuelta.

John sonrió ante esa inocencia, pero por dentro su corazón se rompió un poco más. Sherlock no volvería. Sherlock estaba muerto. El lo vió, tocó su cuerpo frío y olió la sangre escurrirse de sus heridas.

Pero no le diría eso al niño.

-Pues… nunca está demás desearlo, ¿No crees?-dijo con sus ojos aguados. El niño le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo acarreó de la mano hacia su cuarto, el viejo cuarto de John, para acercarse a la ventana e ignorando el viento helado que entró al abrirla, ambos se acercaron y sacaron medio cuerpo hacia afuera, para ver al cielo.- ¿Qué hacemos, Hamish?

El niño no le contestó inmediatamente, sino que analizaba el firmamento con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy buscando estrellas fugaces, papá.-le respondió con un puchero.- pero está nublado…

El mayor sonrió suavemente.

-Probablemente caiga nieve.-dijo a modo de explicación.- a ti te gusta la nieve…

El niño se veía tan decepcionado.

-Quería ver una estrella para desear, papá.-dijo algo irritado.- pero nadie quiere que vuelva padre, el cielo tampoco…

John se quedó helado viendo la máscara de hielo y dolor que estaba cubriendo el rostro de querubín del menor.

-¿Hamish?

Los ojos azules profundo del niño se volvieron helados zafiros y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Dijiste que lo odiabas! ¡Te escuché decir que lo odiabas! ¡Sacaste sus cosas de su cuarto! ¡Las regalaste!-gritó y con cada palabra John sentía una presión en su corazón.

Dios… pensando en lo que el pensaba que era mejor para su hijo, lo había lastimado… su hijo pensaba que odiaba a Sherlock.

-Hamish… Hamish…-su garganta se sentía paralizada. No podía hablar. Sabía que si abría la boca nuevamente saldrían sollozos. _El niño necesita su luto, John… _le había dicho Harry cuando le ayudaba a poner las cosas de Sherlock en cajas. _No borres a su padre de su vida tan pronto… _Y John la había ignorado y su hijo había creído todo el tiempo que odiaba a su padre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo borraba la memoria de un ser querido de la mente de un niño? ¿No era el dolor lo que nos hacía más fuertes? Había interrumpido el luto de la única parte de Sherlock que conservaba en su vida, había lastimado a su muchacho. Sherlock le estaría golpeando. Harry y Lestrade también. Mycroft ya lo hubiese matado.

-¿Por qué lo odias?-preguntó el niño entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué odias a mi padre?

-No, no, no… no… -se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos pequeñas y blancas.- Hamish… no odio a tu padre… el fue… es… es el hombre al que más amaré en toda mi vida…-el niño abrió la boca para refutar, pero el se adelantó.- ese día… hijo, estaba herido, me sentía terrible y, uno tiende a enojarse con las personas que… que nos dejan… como la hermana de Tammy… ¿Recuerdas que su padre golpeó al policía y le gritaba?- el niño asintió pensativo.- bueno, eso haces cuando algo te duele tanto que no lo puedes soportar… tu padre fue… es muy importante en mi vida, en nuestras vidas y nos dejó y por eso estaba enojado…

El muchacho, aún con residuos de sollozos, se sorbió la nariz.

-Padre se lanzó de un edificio…-dijo con voz quebrada, mirándolo con desesperación.- ¿Era porque no lo hacíamos feliz? ¿No era inteligente cómo el quería, papi?

-Bueno….- susurró y sonrió levemente.- Sherlock hubiese dicho algo como "_Hamish, eres mucho más brillante que el promedio, hijo mío, no temas mi aprobación, porque hagas lo que hagas siempre la tendrás"-_La sonrisa que le dio el niño en respuesta valió la pena el doloroso recuerdo de días felices del pasado, que jamás volverían. Palabras que nunca escaparían de esos labios como arcos de cupido nuevamente.- Hamish, ahora iremos a dormir… pero te prometo que mañana, cuando llegues del colegio, sacaremos las cosas de tu padre de la caja en el ático y las pondremos en su lugar, ¿Quieres?

Los ojos del niño se ampliaron de la emoción.

-¿Las podemos dejar cuanto tiempo quiera en la casa?-preguntó con esperanza. John asintió con una sonrisa dibujada con un carbón gastado.- Bien, entonces, papá, hasta mañana…-le dio un abrazo y un beso y se metió en la cama.

John se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.

-Noches, noches, muchacho… no dejes que los bichos te muerdan.-dijo ya en la puerta.

Se escuchó una risita despreciativa desde la cama.

-Papá, no tenemos plagas en la casa…

Y ante eso John soltó una de esas raras carcajadas.

-Bien, bien…-cerró un poco la puerta y se encaminó a la cocina a tomar un te antes de dormir. Colocó el agua a hervir y puso el te en hebras en el filtro de la tetera. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, vertió el líquido en la pieza de porcelana y se sirvió una taza. Unas pocas gotas de leche y cinco cucharadas de azúcar.

Cuando el primer sorbo del líquido llegó a sus papilas gustativas, supo que, así no era como a él le gustaba el té… así era como a Sherlock le gustaba.

Con los ojos desbordados de líquido salino, dejó la taza sobre la mesilla y puso su rostro en sus manos, dejando su cuerpo sacudirse por silenciosos sollozos.

Desde las escaleras, Hamish escuchaba a su papá quebrarse una vez más y limpiando sus lágrimas, corrió a la ventana de su cuarto y miró al cielo, enojado.

-¡Devuélveme a mi papá!-gritó en le silencio de la ciudad.- Si me lo devuelves, prometo jamás pedir nada más… nunca… -cayeron más lágrimas por sus mejillas y las limpió con su pijama.- lo prometo… deseo a mi padre… quiero a mi padre de vuelta.-y al ver que el cielo seguí inmutable, cerró la ventana con fuerzas y se lanzó a su cama.

Fuera, detrás de las nubes, una estrella fugaz, una poderosa estrella fugaz recorrió en el firmamento y desapareció con su muerte.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.

-Lanzó el regalo a la basura, Doctor Watson y le dijo troglodita a Meredith.-dijo la directora del colegio al que asistía su hijo, de doce años.- Luego le dijo muchas cosas sobre sus problemas familiares… habló del divorcio de sus padres y de su situación económica… le dijo muchos insultos a sus padres…

John suspiró y miró a su hijo sentado a un costado de él, expresión estoica en su lugar y pose tranquila, sus ojos delataban el aburrimiento.

-No los insulté, Directora Harrison, simplemente los he descrito.-dijo el muchacho con aires de suficiencia.

-Hamish, por favor, silencio.-le pidió y el muchacho asintió, para luego hundirse más en su silla, poner sus manos en posición de rezo y cerrar los ojos. John rodó los ojos.- Directora, se que Hamish es niño complejo…-ignoró la risita que escapó de los labios de su hijo.- pero el no lo hace por maldad, es un rasgo en él que no puede frenar… créame, su padre era igual…

-Se comprota como un psicópata, doctor Watson.-protestó la madre de Meredith desde su silla.

Hamish, sin abrir los ojos alzó un dedo.

-Ah, ah… psicópata no, sociópata con muchas habilidades, investigue por favor.

John se masajeó las sienes.

-¿Cuál es el castigo?-preguntó directamente, porque convencer a su hijo que lo que había echo estaba mal, era imposible.

-Tendrá que pedir disculpas y ayudará al profesor Sanderson por una semana después de clases, en el regreso de las vacaciones.

El pelinegro gruñó. John no sabía si era por la disculpa o porque estaría atascado una semana con su "ignorante" profesor de educación física.

-Bien, que el niño se disculpe con Meredith así nos largamos de aquí.-dijo el padre de la muchacha rubia, que miraba a Hamish con una expresión de triunfo.

El muchacho se puso de pie y miró a la directora desafiante.

-No me disculparé por decir la verdad y arrojar un regalo insultante al cesto de la basura.-dijo el muchacho con voz firme.- ¿Quiere saber cuál era el regalo?-sacó una vieja página de diario de su largo sobretodo.

John soltó un suspiro al ver de qué se trataba el informe.

-Sherlock Holmes se suicida y deja a su hijo y esposo.-susurró la directora leyendo el encabezado.- ¿Eso era tu regalo?

El niño asintió serio.

-Lancé el portarretratos en donde estaba y saqué el artículo antes.

-¿Meredith?-la madre de Meredith parecí azorada y avergonzada. La niña rubia estaba entrando en pánico.- ¿Hiciste eso?

-¡N-no es cierto!-chilló la rubia.

John se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y miró a la directora.

-Si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas importantes por hacer.-y sin esperar respuesta, salieron de la oficina y luego de la esuela para que el muchacho, mágicamente les consiga un taxi con solo alzar un dedo.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó de camino a Baker.

El muchacho lo miró aburrido.

-Si, papá, estoy bien. Un artículo viejo no me provocará un colapso mental…-dijo con ironía.- ¿Tu estás bien?

El mayor sonrió levemente.

-Si, hijo, estoy bien. Un artículo viejo no me provocará un colapso mental.-repitió recibiendo una de las extrañas y exclusivas carcajadas de su muchacho pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron al 221B, Hamish lanzó las cosas de la escuela en el suelo y tomó el violín de su padre para lanzarse al sofá y comenzar a jugar con las cuerdas.

-¿Qué quieres para navidad, Hamish?-preguntó preparando una taza de te. El sonido de las cuerdas del lustroso y cuidado violín, fue su respuesta.- tu tío Mycroft quiere regalarte un juego de química…

-Padre, no quiero regalos para navidad. Sabes que es una fecha comercial creada por una marca multinacional para manipular a los pobres consumistas.-dijo con voz mecánica.- Y Jesucristo nació en primavera.

-Bien, bien, lo siento…-dijo John vencido.- iré a darme un baño, luego preparo la cena.-salió hacia el baño sin mirar atrás.

-¡No tengo hambre!-exclamó el muchacho.

-Comerás igual, o Dios me libre, te llevaré a la casa de tu tío Mycroft por una semana.-le amenazó.

-Pollo con arroz suena apetitoso.

24 de Diciembre. Mismo año.

-¿Papá, de veras no necesitas ayuda con eso?-preguntó Hamish mirando desde el rellano de la puerta, como su padre intentaba colocar algunos adornos muy alto.

-No, todo bien, todo bien…-dijo el mayor.

Hamish soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. Amaba a su papá… pero era muy terco.

-Bien, prepararé te, ¿Quieres?

-No, no, no… deja que ya bajo y prepararé chocolate con malvaviscos como te gusta…

-Bien.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró con aprehensión el enorme árbol verde con adornos dorados y rojos.

-Navidad…-susurró y bajó la vista a sus manos, en donde tenía apretado el violín de su hermano.- estúpida navidad…

Las navidades eran agridulces. No solo por la ausencia de Sherlock junto a ellos, sino también por el rostro sereno y aburrido del niño sentado a su lado en el sofá, viendo "los Fantasmas de Scrooge" como todas las navidades desde que era un pequeño de cinco años al que recién conocía y lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules con curiosidad y fascinación.

-Voy a dormir.-anunció el susodicho poniéndose de pie.- Feliz nochebuena, papá.-le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.- te amo.

John sonrió ante la poco frecuente muestra de afecto.

-También te amo…-le dijo y besó sus rizos.-descansa… Estaré bien, también iré a dormir en un rato… -el muchacho asintió y subió las escaleras. Y el mayor soltó un suspiro cansado y se puso de pie para poner las tazas en el lavabo y tomar la botella de whisky que tenía guardada en un estante del bajo mesada. Se sirvió un doble en un vaso y miró al árbol de navidad.- esto es por ti, querido.-dijo suavemente y se tragó el líquido que quemó su garganta de forma satisfactoria. Volvió al sofá y cerró los ojos.- ah, Sherlock… no sabes cuanta falta nos haces…

Y luego algo que no sucedía tres años, sucedió en un instante: escuchó la voz de Sherlock.

-Entonces… entonces creo que he vuelto en el momento adecuado.

John cerró los ojos más apretados y trabó la mandíbula.

-Jodido Sherlock, tenía que tener algún químico alucinógeno en el bajomesada… ni muerto deja de meterse en problemas…-gruñe y abre los ojos. Y allí está. Sherlock Homes, tal y como lo había visto antes de lanzarse de lo alto. Hermoso, más viejo, pero hermoso y con ojos de quien ha estado en un infierno.- ¿Eres su fantasma? ¿Sherlock, eres un fantasma?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y eso dolió porque el fantasma sabía imitar muy bien a su Sherlock.

-John, no insultaré tu inteligencia por creer en estupideces, además sería insensible de mi parte, más si tomo en cuenta el hecho de que he aparecido luego de tres años de… ¿John?

John miraba a Hamish, que miraba la espalda del visitante con impresión, aprehensión, alegría, dolor….

-Padre.-dijo y su voz se rompió en medio de la palabra.

Sherlock se giró y John ya no pudo verle el rostro.

-Hamish.-El médico adivinó la sonrisa y el afecto en el tono del hombre.- Hola.

El niño no se resistió. Corrió donde Sherlock y saltó sobre el, abrazándolo con fuerzas y llorando en su pecho, mientras repetía una y otra vez "gracias, gracias, gracias".

John, inútil y demasiado aturdido, vio cómo el hombre que había creído muerto por tres año, abrazaba a su hijo y le susurraba palabras de afecto contra sus cabellos, besando sus rizos, como él lo había hecho hace unos minutos.

-¿Sherlock?-susurró Watson y los dos pelinegros se giraron a mirarlo, uno sonriendo de felicidad y el otro con una sonrisa alegre, pero agotada.- ¿Sherlock?

El pelinegro, aún con Hamish en brazos se acercó a él y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-_John… John… John…_

Y abrió los ojos.

-¡John! Soy Lestrade, John… John, por favor, resiste…-a voz del detective inspector sonaba desesperada.- Resiste, amigo, por favor…

Pero John no quería resistir. Quería volver al sueño, al mundo alterno en el que su Sherlock vivía y Hamish era su niño.

-Sh-sherl… ock…-pidió y sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus sienes. La humedad de la sangre saliendo de su pecho.

Un disparo al corazón. Porque así, al fin su corazón mostraría físicamente lo que sentía a nivel psicológico.

-John, resiste…

Pero John no quería resistir y cerró los ojos.

_Allí voy, Sherlock… allí voy, Hamish… _

Y una luz, como una luz al final del túnel, vio dos figuras una más alta y la otra pequeña… al acercarse… los dos rostros mostraron sonrisas y John, sin dudar, avanzó hacia ellos y los rodeó en un abrazo eterno.

_Aquí estamos, John… vamos a casa…. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Esto estuvo en mi archivo mucho tiempo. Supongo que me había olvidado de él.

Espero que le guste… a mi, sinceramente me parece satisfactorio… y algo angst… pero… meh, soy Miss Moffat, no me culpo.

Dejen sus comentarios, Guys.

Saludos.

Miss Moffat.


End file.
